Banker's Bet
Banker's Bet- '''opowieść autorstwa Porberta Lyttumly opisująca, co ludzie są w stanie zrobić dla pieniędzy. Występuje w The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Treść Oryginał= Banker's Bet '''by Porbert Lyttumly It was a perfectly ordinary day at the main office of the bank of Daggerfall. Normal transactions took place: deposits were deposited, withdrawals were withdrawn, house mortgages were collected, letters of credit were golded. When a teller named Clyton J. Wifflington saw the little old lady approaching him, dragging two large sacks, each nearly as large as her, he changed his mind. It was not to be a perfectly ordinary day at the Bank of Daggerfall after all. "I would like you to take the thirty million gold pieces I have in these sacks and open me AN ACCOUNT" croaked the little old biddy. "Certainly, madam," Wifflington said, eagerly. He counted the gold in the sacks and found that it was thirty million gold exactly. "One moment, sonny," the little old lady chirruped. "Before I open the account, I would like to meet the man I'm trusting it to. I'd like to talk to the president of the bank." Wifflington wanted the president to know that he was the teller who had taken the largest single deposit that year, so eagerly sent word to the president's secretary. As it turned out, the president was equally eager to meet such a wealthy woman, so the old lady was brought to his office that very day. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, milady. I am Gerander P. Baggledon," said the president, Gerander P. Baggledon. "My name," said the little old lady. "Is Petuva Smethworthy." That was, in fact, her real name. "Thank you for seeing me. I like to conduct my business in a more personal way." "I can certainly appreciate that," said Baggledon chucklingly. "It is an appreciable sum of gold. Would it be rude of me to ask how you came by it?" "Not at all," said Mrs. Smethworthy. "How came you by it?" asked Baggledon. "I'll let you guess," replied Mrs. Smethworthy, with a trace of unattractive girlish flirtation. Baggledon was a man of enormous imagination, for a banker. He guessed inheritance and longtime thrift, but Mrs. Smethworthy coyly shook her head. Perhaps she had sold a large, old mansion? No. In a moment of chumminess, Baggledon asked if the gold came as a result of plunder or thievery. Mrs. Smethworthy took no offense, but said no. Finally, he admitted defeat. "I'm a gambler," she said. "In arena fights?" he asked, interested. "No, no, dearie. Different things. For example, I'd be willing to wager twenty five thousand gold pieces that at this time tomorrow morning, your testicles will be covered with feathers." Mr. Baggledon was somewhat taken aback by the old woman's words. Could she be mad? Could she be a witch? He eliminated the latter possibility, for he had a sense for such things. If she were mad, she was still a rich madwoman. And he could use twenty five thousand gold pieces. So he took her wager. For the next twenty-four hours, Mr. Baggledon obsessed over his testicles. He checked his pants so often that afternoon, his subordinates feared the worse and suggested that he not touch anything and go home for the rest of the afternoon. He spent the night seated, his pants around his ankles, his beady banker's eyes focused on his scrotum. Every time he started to doze off, his vision was filled with images of Mrs. Smethworthy plucking feathers from his balls, cackling. Mr. Baggledon arrived at the bank late the next day -- only moments before Mrs. Smethworthy's arrival. Accompanying her was a lean, bespeckled fellow she introduced as a barrister from the court. Her son, it turned out. Young Mr. Smethworthy always accompanied his mother when there was money involved, she explained. "Enough banter," she crowed. "Our bet, dearie?" "My dear, dear madam, I can tell you that your gold will be quite safe at the Bank of Daggerfall. I hope it will not cause you distress to discover that your gold will be safer here than in your own hands. My family jewels are quite, shall we say, featherless. And you owe me a sum equally twenty five thousand gold." Poor Mrs. Smethworthy's face fell when she heard this. "Are you sure?" "Quite, madam." "Not even one feather?" Her voice suggested doubt. Mr. Baggledon could tell she thought he might be lying. "Not one, I fear, madam." "It's not that I don't trust you, Mr. Baggledon, but it is quite a lot of gold. Might I -- would you -- could I possibly see for myself?" As he knew he was soon to be a twenty five thousand gold pieces richer, and he was still a bit punchy from lack of sleep, Mr. Baggledon merely smiled and dropped his breeches to the floor. Mrs. Smethworthy examined his testicles very carefully, under, to the left, to the right. At last, she was satisfied that there was not so much as a down feather anywhere in the region. While she was looking under them one last time, Mr. Baggledon heard a thwacking noise across the office. Young Mr. Smethworthy was banging his head against the stone wall. "What in the Lady's name is wrong with your son, Mrs. Smethworthy?" he asked. "Nothing, dear," she said. "I merely bet him one hundred thousand gold pieces that by this time I would have the president of the Bank of Daggerfall by the balls." |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Zakład bankowca Autorstwa Porberta Lyttumliego Był to idealnie zwyczajny dzień w głównym biurze Banku Daggerfall. Typowe transakcje miały miejsce: depozyty zostały złożone, wypłaty zostały pobrane, hipoteki na dom zostały zebrane, listy kredytowe zostały spieniężone. Kiedy kasjer o imieniu Clyton J. Wifflington ujrzał do niego podchodzącą małą starszą panią, taszcząca dwa duże wory, każdy niemal tak duży, jak ona sama, zmienił zdanie. Nie był to w końcu tak idealnie zwyczajny dzień w Banku Daggerfall. „Chciałabym, byś wziął te trzydzieści milionów sztuk złota, które mam w tych workach i otworzył mi konto,” zaskrzeczała mała staruszka. „Oczywiście, proszę pani,” powiedział Wifflington, ochoczo. Policzył złoto w workach i odkrył, że było tam dokładnie trzydzieści milionów sztuk. „Jedna chwila, synku,” mała starsza pani zaćwierkała. „Zanim otworzę konto, chciałabym poznać człowieka, któremu je powierzam. Chciałabym rozmawiać z prezesem banku”. Wifflington chciał, by prezes wiedział, że to on był kasjerem, który przyjął największy pojedynczy depozyt tego roku, więc ochoczo posłał słowo do sekretarki prezesa. Jak się okazało, prezes był równie chętny poznać tak dostatnią kobietę, tak więc starsza pani została zaprowadzona do jego biura tego samego dnia. „Zaszczyconym bycia w pani pobliżu, moja pani. Jestem Gerander P. Baggledon,” powiedział prezes, Gerander P. Baggledon. „Moje imię,” powiedziała mała starsza pani. „To Petuva Smethworthy”. To było jej prawdziwe imię, naprawdę. „Dziękuję za przyjęcie mnie. Lubię prowadzić biznesy w bardziej osobisty sposób”. „Z pewnością potrafię to docenić,” powiedział Baggledon, chichocząc. „Jest to pokaźna suma złota. Czy byłoby niegrzecznym, jeśli spytałbym się, jak pani ją zdobyła?” „Nie, w ogóle,” powiedziała pani Smethworthy. „Jak pani się jej więc dorobiła?” spytał Baggledon. „Pozwolę ci zgadnąć,” odpowiedziała pani Smethworthy, ze śladem nieatrakcyjnego dziewczęcego flirtu. Baggledon był człowiekiem o niemożebnej wyobraźni jak na bankowca. Zgadywał spadek lub długoletnią gospodarność, ale pani Smethworthy z fałszywą skromnością pokręciła głową. Może sprzedała wielką starą rezydencję? Nie. W momencie nadmiernej zażyłości Baggledon spytał, czy złoto nie jest wynikiem rabunku lub kradzieży. Pani Smethworthy nie powzięła sobie zniewagi, ale powiedziała, że nie. W końcu przyznał się do przegranej. „Jestem hazardzistką,” powiedziała. „W walkach na arenie?” spytał zaintrygowany. „Nie nie kochaniutki. Inne sprawy. Na przykład, byłabym skłonna założyć się o dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy sztuk złota, że o tej porze jutro rano, twoje jądra będą pokryte piórami”. Pan Baggledon jakoś wycofał się na słowa starej kobiety. Mogłaby być szalona? Mogłaby być wiedźmą? Odrzucił ostatnią możliwość, gdyż miał nosa do tych spraw. Jeśli była szalona, wciąż była bogatą szaloną kobietą. I mógłby łatwo zdobyć dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy. Więc przyjął jej zakład. Przez następne dwadzieścia cztery godziny, pan Baggledon miał obsesję na punkcie swych jąder. Sprawdzał swoje spodnie tak często tego popołudnia, że jego pracownicy obawiali się najgorszego i zasugerowali, żeby nie dotykał niczego i poszedł do domu na resztę popołudnia. Spędził noc, siedząc, jego spodnie wokół kostek, jego koralikowe oczy bankowca skupione na swojej mosznie. Każdą chwilą, gdy zaczynał odpływać, jego wizje wypełniały się obrazem pani Smethworthy skubiącą pióra z jego jaj, gdacząc. Pan Baggledon przybył do banku późno następnego dnia – tylko chwile przed przybyciem pani Smethworthy. Towarzyszył jej szczupły, piegowaty facet, którego przedstawiła jako adwokata z sądu. Jej syn, jak się okazało. Młody pan Smethworthy zawsze towarzyszył swej matce, gdy w grę wchodziły pieniądze, wyjaśniła. „Wystarczy gadaniny,” zakraczała. „Nasz zakład, kochaniusi?” „Moja droga miła pani mogę posiedzieć, że pani złoto będzie całkiem bezpieczne w Banku Daggerfall. Mam nadzieję, że nie przysporzy to pani niepokoju, gdy odkryje pani, że złoto będzie bezpieczniejsze niż w pani własnych rękach. Moje klejnoty rodzinne są całkiem, powiedzmy, nieopierzone. I wisi mi pani sumę dokładnie dwudziestu pięciu tysięcy złota”. Twarz biednej pani Smethworthy opadła, gdy o tym usłyszała. „Jesteś pewien?” „Całkiem, moja pani” „Nawet jednego piórka?” Jej głos sugerował wątpliwość. Pan Baggledon potrafił stwierdzić, że myślała, iż on może kłamie. „Ani jednego obowiam się miła pani”. „To nie jest tak, że nie ufam ci panie Baggledon, ale to całkiem dużo złota. Mogłabym – mógłbyś ty – mogłabym możliwie zobaczyć sama?” Jako że wiedział, że będzie wkrótce dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy sztuk złota bogatszy i był on wciąż trochę skołowany od braku snu, pan Baggledon ledwie się uśmiechnął i opuścił swe bryczesy do ziemi. Pani Smethworthy przebadała jego jądra bardzo dokładnie, pod spodem, od lewej, od prawej. W końcu była usatysfakcjonowana, że nie było nigdzie w tym regionie nic nawet małego piórka. Podczas gdy spojrzała pod nie jeden ostatni raz. Pan Baggledon usłyszał trzeszczący odgłos w swoim biurze. Młody pan Smethworthy bił głową o kamienną ścianę. „Co na imię Damy jest nie tak z pani synem, pani Smethworthy?” spytał. „Nic kochany,” powiedziała. „Ja tylko założyłam się z nim o sto tysięcy sztuk złota, że o tej porze będę trzymała prezesa Banku Daggerfall za jaja”. de:Bankierswette en:Banker's Bet fr:Le pari du banquier ru:Пари банкира Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki